Takumi Akito
He doesn't know where he was born, or a memory of his parents. He was raised at Ikebukaro by his "cousin (now guardian)," Celty Sturleson, since he was 10 due to his ability to control shadows. For a time he was sent to the Death Weapon Meister Academy (which was a huge mistake from Celty thinking that you only needed to HAVE a weapon to go to the school) during his stay he had a severe accident and he needed a massive blood transfusion, he got the blood transfusion from Crona Makenshi, a very good friend. A few months after his first day, he was transferred to Akuma academy due to a a fight he started with Black Star (don't ask me, ask him.) Now he studies at Akuma high at his sophomore year. During the summer he gained Shinigami status when he revisited DWMA and is now getting used to his new powers. In another one of his visits back to the DWMA he absorbed the clown of Eibon causing his blood to turn crimson just like Crona's. Forever Young For Dullahan, or even half Dullahan, super easy, considering that you stay the appearance of 15-18 for the rest of your life. For Takumi it is no difference. While still an Akuma student he managed to kill his evil self, Washi, by time travel. However, he was stuck back in time and had to wait 10 years in hiding in order to get back. His friends saw no visible change at all. "It's one of the benefits of beind Dullahan" he says. Abilities His abilities are shadow manipulation, elemental manipulation,he can to disguise himself as anyone he wants, make clones, use eagle vision. In addition to that, his crimson blood gives him more undefined powers such as making weapons out of it and forming living things. Due to a deal with Tobix Takumi had his blood mixed with liquid diamond and in return his blood can form diamonds and, when formed into something solid, it cannot be broken. Appearance He wears glasses and has short hair. He is usually, whether outside or in class, found with a black trench coat on and has his school uniform under it. He is always wearing a Yin-Yang necklace wherever he goes, and it splits into two parts when Moriarty comes out. Yin stays with Takumi, Yang stays with James. Yang is now engraved on James's grave in tradition of their necklace "R.I.P. James Akito" Relationships V V and Takumi are close friends, both sharing interests in reading. They are often seen together talking, or reading. They both like to read Sherlock Holmes among other things. Haruhi Haruhi and Takumi are also friends. Because of Haruhi being so naive she often gets lost and Takumi usually helps her find her way. She enjoys talking to him because of their similarities. "R.I.P. Haruhi" Sherlock Holmes Sherlock Holmes was a real person who inspired Sir Doyle in his books. Sherlock is Takumi's ancestor. Slender Man Long time friend of Takumi's the slender man is a "monster" that Takumi kept away from police and anyone who tried to kill or contain him for the past 7 years. Takumi gave him a spot in the faculty as a history teacher (since he was alive for a thousand years) and in return "Slendy" lets Takumi use his appearance any time he wants.